barbielintdfandomcom-20200215-history
Transcript: Accidentally on Porpoise
(Opening Theme) Barbie: C'mon Chelsea, not the begging dance. Chelsea: Cane we Barbie? Can we? Can we? Can we? Barbie: We have so many pets already! Chelsea: Name one. Barbie: Well there's Blissa, Skipper: And Taffy, Stacie: And Tawny. Chelsea: But we've had those pets forever! I want one of my own. --All the pets were surprised by what Chelsea said-- Barbie: Okay, were you thinking a hamster, a goldfish? Maybe one of those cute non-pooping virtual pets...dolphins?! --A huge aquarium was installed in the Dreamhouse Foyer with 3 dolphins in it-- Chelsea: Meet Flippy, Splashy, and Jumpy. --Then Blissa, Taffy and Tawny surprised again-- Barbie: Where did you get dolphins? And who installed the aquarium? Ken: You like it Barbie? Maybe I should've gone for 5 stories, and added a reef, and kelp bed, wait! I can fix it! Barbie: No Ken! The aquarium's fine, but Chelsea we can't keep 3 dolphins. Chelsea: Look into their eyes and tell me you can say no. --Barbie looked at the aquarium but the dolphins were gone-- Barbie: What in the world?! Chelsea: Where could they have gone? Ken: I might've accidentally hooked the aquarium into the pluming. Stacie: Of the dreamhouse? Ken: Of the whole neighborhood. Chelsea: Barbie what do we do? Dolphins: (squeals) Barbie: We need to track'em down! --Ken wearing suba diving gears with shark fin on his head. Ken carrying plunger. Ken went in kitchen. Dolphin in basin popped out. Ken scared-- Ken: (screams like a girl) --Ken ran away-- Ken (on couch): We're gonna need a bigger plunger. --then the dolphin appears suddenly appeared again behind his couch-- Dolphin: (squeals) Ken (on couch): (screams) --Barbie checks bathroom. Dolphin taking a shower. Dolphin went in the drain. Barbie checks in bathtub-- Barbie: Aw, she took my loofah. --And everybody heard a high-pitched screaming-- Chelsea: Oh no! She sound like she's hurt! Skipper: That was no dolphin that was... --Then everybody went to Raquelle's bathroom-- Barbie: Raquelle? Raquelle: Th-th, there was something in there. --Raquelled pointed her finger at her toilet-- Ken: Eew! Raquelle: It poked it's head out and said something... --And the dolphin came out suddenly from the toilet-- Dolphin: (sqeals) Raquelle: Aaaah! --she screamed a long time-- Chelsea: Catch it! Ken: Flush it! --Raquelle still screaming. Raquelle faints-- Raquelle (on couch): The thing about a dolphin, he's got lifeless eyes, black eyes, like a doll's eyes, and then those black eyes roll over white, (shivers) then you hear that terrible high-pitched screaming! Ryan (from distant): (screams) Everybody: Ryan! --And they all went to Ryan's Mansion-- Ryan: This spa's for babes! Not bottlenoses! Stacie: Well, if she comes back, give us a shout. --Then everybody was about to go home when suddenly the dolphin came out from Ryan's spa-- Dolphin: (squeals) Ryan: (screams like a girl) He ate all my Sushi Great Ahituna! That was for me! And the babes. --Then the three dolphins on couch wore blonde wigs and having Sushi with Ryan's cardboard statue of himself-- Dolphins (on couch): Pass the wasabi Ryan. (all squeals) Barbie: Huh! That's it! We just need to lure them back to the aquarium. --Barbie on top of aquarium putting sushi in aquarium. Dolphins came back-- Chelsea: Huh! You're back! --Then one of the dolphins ate the sushi-- Skipper: I don't know Chelsea, maybe wanna work your way up to dolphins. --Dolphins went back to ocean. Barbie and sisters at the balcony waving their hands-- Chelsea: Goodbye! Skipper: That was pretty mature of you to let them go back to the ocean. Chelsea: Thanks Skipper! Barbie: And Ken figured out a way to connect the aquarium to the ocean so they can come back any time. Right Ken? --Ken in aquarium reading instruction-- Ken: What? Yes, I think so. --Ken pulled lever in aquarium. Water in aquarium and Ken was flushed to the ocean and the shrub in the frontyard--